The Animal Resource Facility, as the centralized animal facility for the School of Medicine, is responsible for the care and welfare of the laboratory animals utilized in the teaching and research programs. To provide optimal animal housing and care, comply with the minimum standards in PL 89-544 and the "Guide for Laboratory Animal Care and Facilities", the animal facility must have adequate animal housing. Currently, the caging being utilized to house rabbits, chickens and non-human primates will not meet the minimum space requirements as set forth under PL 89-544. The teaching and research programs utilizing laboratory animals have grown so that 86-100 percent of the laboratory animal caging is occupied. This does not induce efficiency of operation and limits the expansion of the teaching and biomedical research programs. The Animal Resource Facility must increase its animal housing capacity by the purchase of additional caging.